Barrels
Barrels are Pewdiepie's arch nemesis, even surpassing The Bro and Untrusted Statues. The barrels are, as their name implies, average wooden barrels. They have a recurring role as the long standing primary antagonists of Pewdie's videos, appearing in many of the games he plays. Pewdie's hatred for barrels stems from Episode 12 of Amnesia's custom story "Abduction." He tells a barrel not to tell the Bro about his hiding place, but the barrel tells him anyway, causing Pewdie to get killed by the Bro. In other instances, the Barrels are seen talking to The Bro, convincing Pewdie that they are working against him. He constantly shouts "BARRELS!" upon seeing any number of them and will throw them around since then. There is much speculation that the Barrels betrayed Pewdie in retaliation for an act he committed in Penumbra, when he picked up a random Barrel and threw it into a dark underground pit for his own amusement, with the Barrel having done nothing to provoke him. Barrels have often been known to occupy important corners and other hiding spots, usually when the Bro is near. Other instances in Pewdie's videos have caused the Barrels to suggest that Pewdie has been the one to vilify them and jump to conclusions. Barrels have been seen to try and draw Pewdie to the fact that he never gave them a chance to prove their true motivations - another trying to convince Pewdie that when they were seen conversing with the Bro, they were trying to throw him off Pewdie's trail, though these are possibly all lies in an attempt to sway Pewdie to their side. Pewdie even throws Barrels who haven't done anything to him. Powers and abilties Supernatrual Duribilty and High Invunrablity : one of the many reasons why the barrels are Pewdie's most difficult enemy is due to their uncanny ablity to take massive amounts of damage. The barrels can even withstand Pewdie's powerful brofist attack. Ilusion casting and supernatural homing call: While the Barrels have a strong defensive capablity, it's nothing compared to their offensive capablity, the Barrels have the power to cast iliusions otherwise known as poofers to scare and cause PewDie to be disoriantated. The Barrels also produce a homing call a small high pitch noise that only the bro and teleporting naked guys can hear it one the primary attacks that the Barrels can use. Weaknesses: The Barrel's only known weakness is the Amnesia Dagger made from Enternally Supernatural Metals. This Dagger can peirce through the Barrel's tough inside, destroying them. Barrel leader? In the Cry of Fear Half-Life mod, there are several steel barrels which he still considers the same as their wooden counterparts. However, they have the name "Dawson" painted on them, leading Pewdie to believe the leader of the barrels is his fellow YouTuber Shane Dawson. Controversy on the side In some instances, the Barrels have been seen to help Pewdie in some of his playthroughs by leading him to information or hints. They also come in explosive variations in DOOM 3, actively helping Pewdie fight the hordes of demons he combats. This could either be out of a genuine desire to help Pewdie, or possibly because the Barrels likewise have reason to hate the demons. In the third part of the Amnesia CS: Disponentia in the first few seconds Pewdie used a Barrel to block a Bro from hurting/hitting him and it worked, the amazing thing about it is when the Bro slashed at the Barrel it was not affected. Category:Foes Category:Amnesia: The Dark Descent Category:Characters Category:Introduced August 2011